


The Blood In Your Mouth (I Wish It Was Mine)

by klloydbanks



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R, 1.1k. The shooting from Ian's eyes. This was written technically as a prequel to I'd Kill For You and I have more planned for the 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood In Your Mouth (I Wish It Was Mine)

Ian had planned to tell Kash everything. He was gonna sit him down and explain as nice and easy as he could that they couldn’t see each other anymore. He would’ve explained that he’d always pretty uneasy about the affair and once Linda found out he just couldn’t do it anymore.

He wouldn’t have said anything about how Mickey’s hips had perfect bruises in the shape of his fingers. Wouldn’t have mentioned that Mickey made him feel like he was on fire when they fucked, how he could never get enough. He actually wasn’t gonna mention anything about Mickey at all.

They were normally so careful, planned their time together meticulously to avoid anyone finding out. But then Monica came back and made Ian’s head all fucked up. He couldn’t sort anything out but one thought burning up above the jumble in his mind was that he needed Mickey. Mickey would make it better. Mickey didn’t want him to be anything he wasn’t, just wanted Ian exactly as he was. He didn’t think about the fact that Kash would be upstairs; just let himself get lost with Mickey for a while. Naturally the first time they let their guard down was the first time they got caught.

The aftermath was painfully awkward. Kash wasn’t asking for explanations and Ian wasn’t offering any. It was just an afternoon of tense silences between customers and Kash’s unbelievably annoying sad kicked-puppy face whenever they were alone. It made Ian cringe and he wondered what he’d ever seen in Kash to begin with. After a while Ian gave up, retreated to the back where he could at least have some space. He wasn’t gone five minutes when he heard the first shot.

The second one came right on it’s heels and by the time he got to the front of the store, all he could see was Kash with the gun, whoever he’d shot at was hidden behind the racks. “Kash what’re you doing?!”

Just as he was about to peek his head around the aisle and look at who Kash had chosen as target practice, he heard Mickey’s voice and his stomach dropped. “It’s a fucking Snickers bar!”

The third shot was different. Kash shifted the gun and Ian just knew he was aiming for a hit this time. The sound wasn’t what he’d expected, a sort of hollow, wet crunching. The kind of sound that can’t be replicated but Ian was sure he’d remember the rest of his life.

Distantly he thought he heard Mickey scream, “Fuck!” but it was drowned out by his own panicked, “Holy shit.” He had a moment to consider whether Kash was gonna shoot him too before deciding he’d rather be by Mickey’s side if he did.

First thing he did was make sure the wound wasn’t irreparable, that there wasn’t too much blood and that Mickey would be alright. After he’d satisfied himself that no, Kash hadn’t hit the femoral artery and yes, Mickey would be ok, he tried to distract Mick from the pain. “You ok? Hey, hey, look at me.”

Mickey twisted until he could look at Kash and screamed “You fucking suck.” Ian looked over his shoulder once more, part of him wanting to be sure Kash wasn’t about to shoot him as well, a bigger, more insistent part of him wanting Kash to see just how firmly he was on Mickey’s side.

“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna go call and ambulance for the guy you just shot?!” Kash was staring firmly at the place where Mickey’s fingers had circled Ian’s wrist possessively. “Kash!” His eyes snapped up to meet Ian’s and once again he felt a wave of nausea at the kicked dog look he saw. “Call 911!”

“What am I supposed to tell them?! I can’t go to jail Ian.” The naked panic in his voice made Ian see red.

“Really? ‘Cause that’s what happens when you fucking shoot someone for no God damn reason you fucking-“ Mickey interrupted Ian’s increasingly violent tangent.

“Ian wait. I- my dad, my brothers, fucking Mandy. I can’t- they can’t know about… It’s not you alright, it’s not that I don’t wanna tell them about you it’s just that… you know I can’t, man. Please?” Ian thought about all the people who would never understand. He thought about the way Mickey sometimes looked at him, like he couldn’t understand how Ian had gotten so far under his skin but he was so fucking glad he did. The thing is, he believed Mickey implicitly. It wasn’t about him, hell it wasn’t even about them, it was just the way the world worked sometimes.

He lowered his voice, speaking to Mickey alone. “You really wanna go to jail for this?” He understood but that didn’t mean he liked it.

“Not like I wasn’t gonna end up there sooner or later.” Mickey said it like a joke but there was no mirth behind his eyes.

Ian took a breath and turned to face Kash. “You’re gonna tell ‘em Mickey tried to steal some shit and you shot him. Not enough that he’ll do serious time, and it’d be good to remember that he’s doing you a fucking monumental favor and he could change his mind any time.” Kash nodded solemnly and grabbed his phone. His hands were shaking but he looked relieved and that pissed Ian off more than he could say.

“Get the fuck out of here Ian, I don’t want you to have to lie to the cops for me.” Mickey was breathing steadier, like he’d had time to adjust to the pain and adrenaline coursing through him.

“I don’t wanna leave you here.” Ian didn’t say _I’ll miss you_ , but they both heard it anyways. Mickey rolled his eyes but his fingers squeezed around Ian’s wrist for a moment.

“Such a fucking girl, just go.” It was breathed out, barely a whisper, with a shaky smile that said, _I know Gallagher, I’ll miss you too._

Ian nodded and stood up, shooting a look full of violent promise at Kash. He was just about to turn and head for the back when he heard Mickey’s voice again.

“Wait, Ian.”

“Yea?” They both turned to the door when they heard the approaching sirens getting louder.

“Just… your mom’s a cunt alright?” He didn’t think that was what Mickey meant to say but it made Ian smile nonetheless.

“Mick I- I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault Kash is a fucking psycho terrorist. It _is_ your fault you fucked him though, dumbass.” Mickey deliberately said loud enough for Kash to hear.

“Still sorry.”  The sirens were getting louder and Ian knew he had to leave if he wanted to avoid them. “I’ll wait for you.”

“Don’t make me rip out your fucking tongue Gallagher, ‘cause I will.” He took one last look at Mickey, committing the moment to memory, the day Mickey got shot for him, before he turned tail and ran until he found Lip and the chaos at home.


End file.
